the new champions of Valoran
by Master Of Malor
Summary: a new update has come for League of Legends, Nicholas along with his 4 friends are excited to try it out. However, a new feature may or may not have sent them into the very game they love.


_Hey guys, I know you might be wondering why I'm uploading a LOL story while I still have my shovel knight story to do, but I was rewatching the Amumu song and got inspired. So first the rules_

 _1.) I AM NOT A SKILLED LEAGUE PLAYER, I play with friends casually so if I make any mistakes or errors about character's playstyle DON'T GET IN A TIFFY, I love that phrase_

 _2.) continuing on rule 1 , since I do not play as much, I'm going to negate the attacks, strategies , ultimate's, etc. in order to get more creative and have more possibilities for stories_

 _3.) for now its going to be my OCs interacting with the cannon characters, but if you want to add your OC, just give me your say so and I'll add them, give me the name, their abilities and their physical characteristics. I might be direct and ask permission to use your OC through your PM box_

 _4.) cleshe book rule but, these are all made up characters, so if your OC sounds like any of them, tell me and I'll check out your fic and be that guy and point out all of the differences between our characters (:_

 _5.)this is the set-up of " the team" looking at character types, just for your information  
Nicholas- carry  
Meghan- marksman  
Anthony-tank  
Lizzy-support  
Harrison- jungler  
Thomas- mage_

 _6.) There are 6 characters in this version, because reasons as in I wanted to have 6 characters  
1 in top lane, 1 in mid, 1 in bot, 1 in jungle , and 2 ( carry and support) to go wherever therye needed._

 _7.) Since I am not a metagame player, I am going to change the effects of some skills, you'll see what I mean later._

 _8.) Anything in " " marks, and in Italic, is telepathy, it'll explain_

 _9.)this is part of what I call the 'super story storm' where I'm adding a bunch of new stories and adding to whichever I feel inspired to do at the time._

 _NOW LETS BEGIN_

 **3:00 PM, NICHOLAS' HOUSE**  
FINNALY, school was out for summer, and just in time for the new LOL update, _I can't wait to try it out!_ I thought shuddering with excitement, I quickly got on a video call with my "team" and they all filed in after a few minutes and we all booted up League. When we started a match for practice the thing that caught our eyes was a "create a character" option, which we all agreed we would check out after this match (which we won btw.) When we got to the screen we saw a huge amount of customization, so we gave ourselves the rest of the day to make our new character. When we finished a few hours later, we decided to try them out. When we pressed select a match, instantly I felt everything go dark, " guys, I don't feel too good" was all I could get out before I passed out.

When I came to I was in a clear white room with no doors or windows, but a small slit in the wall told me there was some kind of trap door, I got up and ran to it, but felt shocked as I saw the speed at which I moved, easily faster than any speed I had reached before. As I went to touch the crack , I noticed my hand was paler than usual, and I was wearing some sort of second skin suit, which was when I realized I was designed like my character, Tempton: the speed demon. I then saw the crack open and I realized where I was, The Institute of War, I was inside League of Legends, I was my character.

As this revelation overcame me I took a moment to observe my surroundings, I was in some sort of cafeteria , where I was standing on a sort of stage, on my left was an announcer , probably a summoner talking about 'our 5 new champions' I didn't understand what he meant until I saw 4 other figures there _the others?_ I thought but I knew for sure when the guy next to me said "what up, short stuff" so it was Anthony, our tank. In this he still 5 inches taller, being 7 ft. tall. I then saw what everyone else designed for their characters, but was interrupted when I heard the announcer say " now who here wants to test these champions to see if therye fit to JOIN THE LEAGUE" I was at first questioning what he meant by this , then I guessed this was like the 'champion reveal' for the in game characters. I remembered this was actually happening, when I saw Twisted Fate among 5 other champions raise their hands. When the 5 came up , the announcer said " good, now may the TEST BEGIN" and I felt a light going around me , and next thing I knew I was in a dark forest, on a large grey pedestal. Summoner's Rift

I quickly scanned the area and saw my team there "ok , I'm going to go ahead and assume if we use our real names, we'll be questioned, so what's the name of your characters" This is what I got.  
Nicholas-Tempton  
Meghan- Sheatha  
Anthony- Sainnon  
Lizzy- Resalo  
Harrison- Snip-Snap  
Thomas- Katal  
 _"hello"_ I seemed to hear, when I looked around, no one spoke. Then I heard it again _hello, its Thomas, I'm able to use a telepathy thing like a chat_. I smiled and said aloud " ok here's the plan, Sainnon, you go on top lane, Katal, take mid, and Meghan, go bot. Snip, you take to the jungle, and Resalo, you stay with me." We all nodded and went to our positions, with Resalo and I heading towards bot lane. Then I mentally said " _if you need back-up, just say so_ , _remember guys we gotta win this one._ When we heard a bell sound followed by 2 champs, Fiddlesticks, and Gragas approaching the lane. "Ready Re'?" I asked my support. She looked at me and whipped out a chakram style weapon saying "let's become champions" And with that we charged to meet our enemy head on.

When we made contact, I pulled out my weapon of choice, my twin pistols and began releasing a barrage of shots, however Fiddle blocked them with a murder of crows and charged with his scythe, going in for a downwards attack from above, I hastily dodged the attack, then saw a body slam from Gragas and shot upwards, hitting him and throwing him onto the ground with a loud **THUD** as he was getting up I saw Resalo throw her chakram at him , then the chakram seemed to grow 3 smaller chakrams, and trap him , dealing huge amounts of damage and killing him, and we heard the classic voice saying " first blood" she smiled a little too creepily and said " like my ult?" realization dawned on me but before I realized it ,Fiddle swung his scythe at Resalo and smack her aside. Then he threw out another murder of crows, I tried running but what I saw was a large turret, my final stride into the jungle was thwarted by Zed coming out, his shadow right next to him , both throwing their shurikens. _I'll have to tower dive_ I figured out and summoned all of my speed and ran , but was cut off by none other than one of my favorite champions to play ( when I play bot lane that is) Twisted Fate, summoning a deck of exploding cards to throw at me. I was trapped. I closed my eyes and was braced for the inevitable _well at least I can respawn_

It felt like a few minutes but I felt no pain, then opened my eyes and saw not various attacks directed at me, but one of the chakram rings, it appears that Re's weapon also functions as a shield and its rings were orbiting in a pattern which blocked the incoming attacks, when I looked in the direction of Zed, I saw him avoiding crossbow shots from Snip, who was using some sort of ice arrows to attack Zed and slow him down. When I looked at Fate, I saw Sheatha battling it out with the riverman, canceling out the cards with precise blasts of flame. When looking at fiddle, I saw Resalo trying to make a distraction, but Fiddlesticks was draining her health, she couldn't win this by outlasting the scarecrow, I had to get involved. I ran over to them, the chakram shield deactivating and being returned to Resalo, and in that instant, Fiddlesticks looked at me as I pulled out my pistols and released a full on swarm of bullets, while not being too damaging, they all hit him, but as he threw up his scythe to slash it down on my head, I knew I was going to die if I didn't stop running. Running the calculations in my head (get it … running?) I realized there was no way I could stop completely before I got within range, so I had to improvise. Reaching for my pistols, I ran straight into fiddle, and pressed a button on my pistols and…

 **SLASH** fiddles was stunned as he clashed not with two small guns, but rather with 2 katanas. This was my passive, the ability to switch my weapon, usually depending on the lane I'm in. I went in for the kill , throwing a volley of cuts and slashes with my blades, throwing Fiddles off and letting me get 3 good stabs. Fiddle began to waver and finally fell "an enemy has been slain" I heard over the announcer, and realizing that Snip had just beaten Zed , I went to Snip and said " go and gank mid, we're going top" and with that we pressed on to the other side of the map where I saw Sainnon battling what appeared to be Renekton,he smiled as he saw us, and I wondered why _its not like he misses us or something_ then I discovered why when I saw renekton charge head first into Sainnon, crushing him with his massive jaw and tossing him aside, into their tower. I told Resalo to use her shield and got my katanas ready, however it was too late as the announcer gave two bone chilling messages " an ally has been slain…. Your turret has been destroyed" with that I charged, knowing this would be a long battle.

 _So there you have it, my first chapter of my new LOL story, and already leaving a cliffhanger. However this is only part 1 of my new , 'story bomb' so get ready , cause you'll never know what Wonderful stories may head your way._

 _May the light of malor flow through you, and I'll see you guys next time._


End file.
